


Biting Lullaby

by IndigoDream



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime, Rough Sex, lots of swearing, not good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Magnus Bane hates the Lightwoods, and they give him right back. In between stealing each other's dubious business deals, they manage to always antagonize each other. This starts to change when Magnus strikes a deal with the eldest Lightwood heir.





	Biting Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This AU is... not as sweet as the others I've written :') So get ready for that.
> 
> There is a bunch of sex scenes, a bit of violence, and the relationship is not the healthiest, so be careful with that! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Magnus fucking despises the Lightwoods. He hates how they managed to cut into his deal with the Blackthorns. He had been so close. Those idiots on the west coast would have eaten out of his hand by the end of the month if that asshole of Jace Lightwood hadn’t swooped in. Him and his wife are friends with the Blackthorns, as much as anyone can be friend in their world; there is apparently a history between Clarissa Lightwood and Helen Blackthorn’s girlfriend. Something about university that Magnus didn’t pay attention to. The only thing that matters to him is that he lost the deal he has spent most of the month working on. 

He throws his phone on the wall and he can hear the screen shatter against the wooden panels. He doesn’t care. It’s not that hard to replace, and he always has all the information he needs saved up somewhere safe. 

“Magnus,” Ragnor, his always annoyed best friend and favorite partner-in-crime, is sitting on the other side of the desk. “Could you stop breaking things? You’re not the one going to replace everything, and I have other things to do than play the babysitter for you. The deal with the Dublin folks is still on, and the Lightwoods don’t have a hold there.” 

“Dublin is barely a quarter of what the Blackthorns could have brought us.” 

“It’s still a contract, Magnus. There are a lot of other things you can extend on. Raphael called and said his operations are going well in San Francisco and the Bay Area.” 

Magnus sighs. Business is fine. It’s going really well, actually. He just wanted that contract with the Blackthorns. They are Los Angeles’ royalty when it comes to crime and shady deals. The Lightwoods already have nearly all the best clients of New York City, they didn’t have to steal his contract with them. They have no honor, no rules. 

“Where is that gala, the one the Lightwoods are invited to tonight?” He asks Ragnor imperiously. 

“Why don’t you check your phone yourself?” 

“Don’t be an asshole, Ragnor.” 

His friend rolls his eyes and extends a paper to him. “The Alicante’s Institute of Arts Gala. Charity that donates to children in the Southern Hemisphere for art fundings and education.” 

Magnus reads the paper quickly. It’s a black tie event, obviously, held in the center of New York in a repurposed church. It promises to be magnificent, with all of the city’s elite going there. The Lightwood clan is certain to be there in its entirety. 

“Get me an invitation,” Magnus orders as he stands back up, grabbing his SIM card from the broken phone. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got an outfit to find for tonight, and a phone to replace. Drop the invite to my place as soon as you have it.” 

With that, Magnus is gone. He has other matters to attend, and the most pressing is really his outfit. He has to show all those pompous dicks that he is better than them. 

\---

“At least pretend like you are happy to be here, you pretentious douchebag,” Magnus mutters to himself as he downs a glass of champagne. 

He is alone, for the first time of the night, and he has spent most of it glaring at the eldest Lightwood. Alexander. Grade A con-man, best in the business for legal matters, an asshole lawyer in crime lord’s clothing. Magnus hates him the most. He knows that without Alexander, the Lightwoods wouldn’t be so influential. The man isn’t good with people, that’s for sure, not when he glares at every single woman who dare looks his way, or when the flirtatious men that always hang around this kind of event are brushed off with an angry frown. So no, he isn’t good with people, but Magnus knows he is good at strategizing. That’s why his sister and brother listens to him so well. 

Everyone in the business has heard of the early years of the Lightwood, when it had been Robert leading the operation. The man had been a disaster; sloppy and prone to anger, he had slowly spiraled to the bottom. Maryse Lightwood had stepped in then, ruling the city with an iron hand, and she had groomed her first born like a queen would the to-be-king. Fucking disgusting. 

Magnus gulped down another glass of champagne, ignoring the waiter that sent him an appreciative look. Any other night, he would have taken the bait. After all, the man was good looking, and Magnus loved having a good fun, but he wasn’t here for that. He hadn’t put on his best outfit, a velvety red jacket with dark embroidery on the pockets with a sinfully skinny pair of pants, just to be remarked by waiters and the likes. No, he wanted to attract the attention of New York’s high society. 

He had, as soon as he had walked in. Both because of his appearance, so outlandish compared to the sea of boring black suits the men wore, but also because of who he was. Magnus Bane, weapon dealer and best drug seller in the city, with contacts all over the world, the only one who can rival the Lightwood’s thirty years reign on the city. Half of the people know him because they have ties in the justice department, and he knows his name is brought up there often. The other half knows him because his men have sold them the lines they’ll cut later on in the bathrooms, or the guns they’ll use to hunt where they aren’t supposed to. Most of those two categories overlap. 

Magnus watches as the Lightwood siblings captivate the room. A flash of blond and red indicates Jace Lightwood with his wife, Clarissa Lightwood, formerly Fairchild. She hasn’t found her way in a crime family by accident. Her parents had been white collar criminals, and the fact that they stole from rich people is something Magnus can at least begrudgingly respect. The couple is dancing in the middle of the room, the perfect picture of the happy, married lovers. It makes him want to puke. 

Isabelle Lightwood is talking with some Senators’ daughters, laughing and mixing in with them. She is the youngest Lightwood, but she is also the most dangerous. It’s well known that even Alexander doesn’t attempt to control her; what Isabelle wants, Isabelle gets. Spoiled kid. 

And then, there is Alexander… Who is nowhere to be seen anymore. Magnus frowns. He had looked away only an instant. 

“Were you not informed that this is an invitation only event, or does that not concern the great Magnus Bane?” 

The smooth, deep voice of Alexander Lightwood resonates close to Magnus’ ear, and he isn’t quite surprised, but he hates it nonetheless. How dare that bastard get so close to him? Giving off the impression that they have any sort of relationship… 

Said bastard has a satisfied smirk on his face, and Magnus calms his boiling blood. He is here to let that pretentious family of jerks know that he isn’t afraid of them and their attempts at cutting in his deals. 

“Lightwood,” Magnus acknowledges his presence with gritted teeth. 

“Bane.” Alexander answers. “Are you not going to answer the question?” 

“Depends, are you still going to be the one asking?” 

The other man throws a glance around, hazel eyes quickly meeting his siblings’. Good. He is on his guard then. Better to have a nervous opponent than a self-assured one. 

“What are you doing here, Bane?” He hisses, so low it’s almost a growl. 

“That’s crazy, I could have sworn this was my line, when your brother showed up during my deal with the Blackthorns.” 

“Not our problem that you weren’t good enough,” Alexander shrugs. “You’ll just have to do better next time.” 

“Oh, believe me, Lightwood. I will be. You are working on that deal with the Seelie Queen next, isn’t it? What a shame it is, you won’t even be able to continue on the negotiations once I put in just the smallest of words.” 

Alexander takes another step forward, his eyes digging holes in Magnus’ skin. It’s been a long time since the glares of those who consider themselves high and mighty has stopped bothering Magnus. He couldn’t care less about the Lightwoods’ opinion of him. He just wants his money. No one gets to mess with his contacts and deals without suffering the consequences. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” this time it’s a growl. Magnus hates that it’s almost attractive. “You don’t have any interest in the Queen’s business. You don’t operate in her realm.”

“I don’t, but she operates in mine every once in a while.” Magnus pokes Alexander’s chest with a ringed finger, enjoying the simmering anger underneath the man’s skin. Lightwood is so easy to rile up. “And it’s so easy to slip up just a little word about your lovely little family, and how you dealt with Victor Aldertree.” 

Victor Aldertree had been a pharmaceutical genius, and he had cut a deal with Isabelle to expand his business. It had quickly evolved into a story of addiction and dependance, and it’s common knowledge that it is one of the only time the Lightwoods have killed themselves rather than hiring out. It might be one of the only thing Magnus doesn’t despise about the Lightwoods. But the Seelie Queen, who deals in experimental medicinal drugs, doesn’t need to know all the details. She isn’t from New York after all.

“Give me back the Blackthorns,” Magnus says casually as he grabs a glass of champagne and extends it to Alexander, “and I’ll consider not telling the Queen.” 

Alexander takes the glass, drinks it in one gulp, and glares. “No.” 

“No? Well then I suppose you can say goodbye to the Seelie Queen. I was looking to branch out, anyway.” 

“You don’t know anything about that sector,” Alexander says, and his voice is strangely calm. Magnus doesn’t trust that. “We could always… help each other out.” 

Now, that’s a surprising offer, and Magnus doesn’t trust it one bit. “What, you are going to invite me for tea and we are going to be best friends who share the details of our plans? Thanks but I’ll pass.” 

Alexander rolls his eyes. “Don’t play dumb. We’ll give you a cut of the Blackthorns, and you help us secure the deal with the Seelie Queen.” 

“The Blackthorns are my deal. You give them back to me, and I’ll keep my knowledge to myself.” 

“We won the Blackthorns fair and square. We’ll give you ten percent of the benefits.” 

“I made that whole deal myself. Ninety percent.” 

“Twenty.” 

They go on for a little while, and Magnus hates to admit that the verbal spikes are fun. He rarely has the occasion to match someone has dry-witted as he himself is. Finally, they settle on a fifty percent cut for the Lightwood on the Blackthorn deal, and if the Lightwood manage to get the Seelie Queen’s money, Magnus will also get thirty percent on that deal. 

The strangeness of talking with a Lightwood in a mostly civilized manner, despite the handful of threat that flies around and the barely veiled hatred, but also of obtaining a formal deal with Alexander Lightwood, of all people, doesn’t leave him for the rest of the night. He enjoys himself much better once the Lightwoods have left his sight, and he does manage to have some fun in a closet with one of the waitresses. 

It’s not at all what he had expected, but it’s somehow better.

\---

The weirdest part of it all is that it works. Magnus gets his money, the Lightwoods get their deal with the Seelie Queen, and somehow, they find themselves in business with each other. It doesn’t change their relationship however. Magnus still hates the Lightwoods, and the feeling is reciprocated. He never meets with anyone else than Alexander Lightwood, and while the man is definitely a good piece of eye candy, he is also a hardass, and Magnus doesn’t mean that in a complimentary way. 

They are three months into what Magnus has taken to refer to as The Arrangement, which he knows annoys Ragnor profoundly, and isn’t that wonderful, when things change. 

They are meeting in an old warehouse today, rather than the usual fancy bar or coffeehouse where they can have privacy while still being in public. It’s not the first time the private setting happens, but it hasn’t been often enough that Magnus is relaxed about it. Plus, today’s meeting is an important matter to discuss: the Penhallow contract, overseas. Magnus is the one who secured the contract, the one who has the monopoly, but he’ll need one of the Lightwoods’ warehouse; his are all occupied. Hence the dubious setting of the meeting.

There aren’t any workers around, which he knows is because Lightwood bought this dumpster of a place only a few days ago. There is rotten wood and half broken bottle glasses everywhere, but a table with chairs has been arranged, and Magnus can see that some WiFi is available. At least he can’t say that Lightwood is an idiot. 

He has to reluctantly admit that Alexander Lightwood is a smart man. Cunning, witty and quick on his feet, he is almost Magnus’ match. Almost. He certainly gets on Magnus’ nerves enough to be considered the source of his migraines. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and Magnus knows his name because he insists on signing official contracts between the two of them with his full name, is infuriating and annoying. If it weren’t for the deal, Magnus would have punched him long ago. He might still do just that, if Lightwood doesn’t get his ass in the room soon. He’s already twenty minutes late, and Magnus hates being kept waiting. He’s the one who makes people wait, not the other way around. 

Thankfully, after five more minutes, Lightwood strolls in, wearing his most casual outfit to date and holding in two Starbucks coffee. Where the fuck does he think he is, with his high collared sweater and long brown coat, leather bag thrown over his shoulder casually, Milan’s fashion week? Magnus hates that it actually looks good on him. 

“You’re on time,” Alexander remarks casually, sitting across from him and putting the coffee in between them. 

“And you’re late.” Magnus answers, gritting his teeth. 

“I assumed you would be late, as always.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes. He forces himself to calm down. Reaching for a coffee, he lets his eyes wander throughout the warehouse. 

“I can see the Lightwoods are really busy with shipments lately.” 

He knows the warehouse is new, but he knows that the jab will still be effective. All his warehouses are full and working nonstop, and no one can say as much for the Lightwoods lately. Apparently, they have a bit of trouble. Magnus is very satisfied with the knowledge, and with the way Alexander’s jaw sets harshly. 

“We can afford to buy new structures for our affairs, at least.” 

“Why buy when you are going to land it to me so nicely?” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Bane. You’ve yet to say anything that could be of interest to us.” 

That sets the tone for the rest of the meeting. They argue for about an hour before Alexander stands back up, frustrated and angry. He pulls back on his coat and slams his laptop back into his bag. 

“You’re clearly not being serious, and your demands are unreasonable. If you want cheap tricks and someone at your beck and call, I suggest a prostitute would do you some good. It’s one of your most lucrative business after all.” 

He’s storming out, long legs carrying him quickly, but Magnus is fast as well. He grabs him by the collar and turns him around, slamming Alexander’s back against the wall. The empty warehouse resonates with the sound of the body hitting the metal. 

“Don’t you fucking try to cheat me, Lightwood. I may be newer than your family on the New York scene, but remember that it’s thanks to me you got contracts in Asia. None of your fucking asshole of siblings could secure that deal for you, but I did. So remember who the fuck you’re talking to, asshole.” 

They are so close Magnus can feel Alexander’s breath on his cheek and lips. The man may have a couple of inches on him, it really doesn’t matter when those hazel eyes are drilling into his own. Magnus pushes the arm he has on Alexander’s neck tighter, and the man doesn’t move. Rather, his pupils seem to dilate.

“Are we clear?” 

Lightwood doesn’t answer, and Magnus comes closer. There is something going on with the dark haired man. It becomes evident as the little space that had been left between them disappears. 

“You’re fucking aroused,” Magnus taunts him. “You like being roughed up, Lightwood?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Alexander finally growls, but he doesn’t move away. He could easily push Magnus back, but he doesn’t, and that makes Magnus smirk. 

“You like it though, don’t you?” 

He brings his knee up slightly, his thigh rubbing against the bulge in Alexander’s pants. He can feel the semi hard-on the man has growing with each new friction, and he feels himself growing hard as well slowly. He hasn’t had a good fuck in weeks. 

“Fuck you Bane.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you would love that, Alexander.” 

It’s not the first time he uses the man’s first name since they met, but this time he accompanies it with a roll of his hips, aligning their covered cocks. The other man groans and moves his hips as well. 

They end up rutting against each other like horny teenagers, insulting each other the whole time. Alexander still manages to bring up the deal, which Magnus considers a feat considering he is currently biting Alexander’s neck and has a hand down the man’s pants. So he focuses as well and makes sure that he gets the best he can. Rather than stopping to produce a contract from his bag, Alexander groans loudly and, with a lost roll of his hips against Magnus’ hand, comes. 

“Well I suppose that seals our deal,” Magnus smirks. “But you forget one important detail.” 

Alexander is panting a bit and he rolls his eyes at Magnus. “What now?” 

“You’ve still got to get me off, or I’ll consider that you won’t hold up your end of the bargain.” He means it mostly as a joke. He can very well take care of himself once Alexander is gone. 

And yet, he finds himself being pushed back until the back of his knees hit a chair and he falls in it, legs spread as Alexander kneels in between them. 

“I was going to take care of it, you bastard.” He growls as he unzips Magnus’ pants and pulls his cock out. 

Magnus doesn’t have the time to answer, Alexander’s lips are already on him. He has to give it to him, the man is good with his mouth. In no times, he has Magnus coming, finishing him with his hand. 

“That was one hell of a deal. Is that how you treat all your partners?” 

Alexander rolls his eyes and gets back up, cleaning his hands on leftovers tissues from the coffee before discarding them quickly. He doesn’t seem fazed by what happened, but there is a faint sweat that wasn’t there before, and his hair is a mess from where Magnus gripped it. There is also the matter of the bite, red and large, on his neck. It must hurt a bit, Magnus thinks, pleases with himself. 

He’s just standing back up when Alexander grabs him by the back of the neck, strong and almost violent, and kisses him. It’s not a nice kiss. Magnus feels a sharp pain as Lightwood’s teeth sink into his lower lip and bite until blood spills slowly. It’s revenge for the neck, Magnus realizes when Alexander pulls back. 

“I’ll send you the details by the end of the week,” Alexander says before leaving, not giving him a second look. 

That was certainly interesting, Magnus reflects as he pulls back on his clothes properly. What with his icy demeanor and annoying personality, Magnus would have guessed Lightwood was a virgin, or that he had always had prostitutes for his desires. But no one learns how to blow a cock just by having it done a few times. 

\---

They go back to bickering and arguing by the next meeting, but there is an added layer of tension between them. It takes another month before Alexander aggressively pushes Magnus against a wall and bites his lips harshly, sending a spark of both pain and pleasure throughout Magnus. 

After that, they start meeting in hotels when they want a quick, hard fuck. It’s not tender; they both leave with bruises and bite marks, but it’s so good. Neither of them lets the other get more through their deal though. Rather, they both get even more tenacious. They both want to show the other that the thing between them, the fucking and biting and hurting that is oh so good, means nothing. It’s just sex, a way of releasing tension. 

Magnus has to admit Alexander is skilled with his fingers, and his cock is more than enough to fulfill Magnus’ needs. It’s rare that Alexander is the one on the receiving end; it only happens a few times throughout the six first months of their “arrangement,” and each time he snaps and orders Magnus around. 

There are many times that Magnus likes to mess with Alexander and his temper. Such occasions are the galas the Lightwoods attend, and Magnus manages to show up at unannounced. It always flusters and angers the dark haired man when Magnus makes his regal entrance at the party, most of the time unaccompanied. Those nights always end with an angry fuck in the bathroom, Magnus bent over and holding onto the sink as Alec slams into him, his hands leaving black marks with how rough he is. They mark each other angrily, and they both love it. The marks always send a thrill into Magnus when he sees them in his mirror. They have a hold over the other that no one can rival. 

It’s amusing, in one way, Magnus thinks as he walks into a meeting with Alexander six months after they started this on the regular. Two of the most powerful men of New York City, fighting with their sweat and bodies in the least usual way they can. He can’t deny it’s highly pleasurable though. 

“What got you smiling so smugly, Bane?” 

Alexander is sitting in a chair, rigid and dressed like he has a meeting with a senator right after this. Which he might, there is no telling what he’ll do after their meeting. That part is not a surprise. No, the surprise comes in when Magnus sees that Isabelle Lightwood is sitting next to her brother, wearing a short blue dress that shows off her cleavage, which is emphasized by the necklace she has hanging on her neck. She’s beautiful, just like her brother. The siblings are truly a pair made by devils. 

“Why, the potential of robbing you blind once more my dear. It’s always a delight to do business with you, when you are so charming.” He sits opposite the siblings and smiles charmingly at Isabelle. “A pleasure to have you joining you, miss Lightwood.” 

A pleasure might be an exaggeration. Magnus had planned on frustrating Alexander until the man dragged him to the nearest hotel; they haven’t had a meetings in nearly two weeks, and he wants to have more fun. 

“I’m sure it’s not.” She smiles back at him, her voice honey, but her eyes are cold and dangerous. Isabelle Lightwood is dangerous on her own, and something tells Magnus she is even more so than her brothers. There is something about the Lightwood women, an air of supreme attractiveness and deadly intelligence. 

“We have business, have we not?” She takes out a tablet and a pen. It’s then Magnus realizes neither him nor Alexander have ever taken their meetings that seriously. They were just there for the verbal match, he supposes, and to see which one of them would win. So far it was a tie, but the presence of Isabelle shifts things. 

The meeting goes through in a rather smooth fashion, which is definitely unusual. Alexander doesn’t speak up much, but when he does his voice is rough and annoyed, and Magnus can’t help but poke fun at him, which almost escalate into one of their usual petty fights, until Isabelle brings them back to the matter at hands. It’s frustrating. 

“Well, that was rather disappointing.” Isabelle stands up swiftly after an hour, putting her tablet back in her handbag. “Alec, I’ll let you deal with Bane alone again from now on. But don’t screw up.” 

She’s halfway through the door when she turns back to the table and looks at Magnus. “A pleasure to have done business with you.” 

They stay silent for another few minutes, Alexander looking at the notes he took during the meeting while Magnus stares at the empty doorway. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

Alec doesn’t quite startle, but there is something more vulnerable about him than before. There is a cut under his right eye, and his lips look like they are healing from a hit. Magnus sees underneath the well dressed, carefully put together façade. The other man has been given a talking to the way only people like them know how to talk: through angry shouts and freely given hits. 

“My sister merely wished to see how our meetings went.” His voice is calm despite everything and he puts his own affairs back into his own case. “She was surprised that our … alliance lasted this long.” 

“Alliance, right. You planning on finding a better way to bullshit me soon? Because I don’t have all the time in the world, and you tend to be a pretty shitty liar.” 

It’s not true in any way; Magnus has seen Alec at parties, lying smoothly and sunnily, pretending to be a philanthropist of some kind. He is fucking excellent at it too, it’s enraging. But Magnus can always tell when Alec is lying. He has those eyes, he supposes, big hazel windows that show what goes on within Alexander’s mind, if you pay enough attention.

“Fuck you Bane.” There is no real conviction behind it, like Alec is just repeating a script. In someway, he is. This kind of sentence flies around their meetings, before they abandon the business side of their relationship to delve into the more physical one.

“That’s it, enough of your self-pitying bullshit.” Magnus snaps and grabs Alexander by the wrist, dragging him out of the door. 

He only grabs their bags and tosses Alec’s to him. The other man barely puts up a fight until they are nearing the entrance of the building and he tugs his wrist out of Magnus’ hold. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Taking you to the nearest hotel to fuck that puppy look out of your eyes. It’s disgusting. You aren’t a schoolboy anymore, this is the real world. If you’ve got problems, deal with them and stop pitying yourself.” 

The words wake an angry wave in Alec and he pushes Magnus against a pillar, one hand holding his throat. “I’m not pitying myself.” 

“Oh yeah,” Magnus pants a bit, and he can already feel himself grow hard in his pants. He much rather prefer this assertive, dominant Alexander. “Then why didn’t you say anything when your sister told you not to screw up? And don’t bullshit me, it’s not because she’s family. Everyone’s heard about the way you and your brother keep fighting. What did she do, find out some dirty secret about you and threatened to tell everyone?” 

Alexander tightens his hold on Magnus’ neck, and contentment seeps through his eyes when Magnus makes a choking noise. They are both enjoying this. “She found out about you, asshole.” He lets go of Magnus’ throat then but keeps his arms against the pillar, imprisoning the younger man. 

“So what, you were protecting your reputation? Can’t sleep around with the dirty underground king?” 

“I was protecting you, asshole! You know how many people would love to fuck up your business if they found out you were sleeping around with me? You need the contacts of the people who hate us, just like we need the contacts of those who hate you.” 

“I don’t need your protection,” Magnus growls out, but something in him is perturbed at the idea of Alexander getting in troubles with his family over him. “And what, you want to stop this? You are never going to get a better deal than what I give you, Lightwood.” 

There is an edge of desperation when Alec answers, but he looks as steely as ever. “I know.” 

Magnus smirks and grips Alexander’s tie, tugging on it until the man lowers his head to his level properly rather than towering above him. He kisses him hungrily, savagely, breaking the skin of the lips and tasting the blood there, and Alec groans, bringing their bodies closer, pressed together so tightly it must be indecent to anyone watching. Magnus isn’t giving this up any time soon. Alexander is good at reading his mood and picking up on the lightest cues, and they have a clear understanding of what the other wants and needs. They always hurt each other, but it’s always a delight. Magnus loves marking Alexander, and he likes the scratches, the bites and the cuts he gets when he is with Alexander. It’s addictive, and Magnus has always loved falling into temptation. 

“Then lets show them, lets give them something to gossip about. You think I can’t hold on to my contacts? You must have a pretty low opinion of me, Lightwood.” 

Alexander’s eyes light up a bit. “You are an asshole, Bane.” 

When they finally manage to get to the hotel room, they are both already halfway undressed. Alexander goes to finish undressing Magnus as he pushes him on the plush bed, but Magnus resists the push. 

“Your turn pretty boy. Someone needs to be reminded of who the boss is here.” 

He takes his time getting Alec ready, pumping his lube covered fingers in and out of him until the other man snaps angrily. At that, Magnus slaps him a bit harshly, and the keen moan he gets in answer satisfies him. When he starts fucking him, it’s not tender or sweet. They don’t care about being gentle to each other; it’s not why they do this, it’s not what they need. Right now, they need reassurance, something to show the other that their unspoken deal, this thing they’ve got going on, it won’t make them weaker. Rather, it will push them towards excellence.

And as Magnus listens to Alexander’s sweet sounds and the way their bodies melt into one another, he starts really believing it. Maybe fucking Alec on that first meeting was truly the best thing he could have done.

\---

“Come with me tomorrow,” Alec says one evening. 

They are in his penthouse that day, something they have started doing more and more since Isabelle had supervised their meeting. Everyone knows now, and it doesn’t stop them from fighting and not giving in one inch to the other, until they have to agree. Magnus has properly met Alec’s family by now, and he can’t say they like each other, but there is a layer of respect now. Clary he likes though. She is funny and artistic, and her trade is in the art business. It’s quite delightful. He also likes her girlfriend, Maia. It was a bit of a surprise for him to discover that Jace and Clary’s marriage is mostly a cover for them: an alliance between two families. Jace and her do work amazingly well together though.

“Come where?” 

“To the Penhallow’s soirée. You aren’t invited right?” Alec lights a cigarette as he says this, the grey silk sheet pooling around his waist seeming to dance with the color of the flame. 

“I’m never invited to your people’s party, Alexander.” Magnus steals the cigarette, grabbing the ashtray on his side of the bed. 

“Well, I’m inviting you. Come with me.” He repeats this calmly. 

Magnus turns to look at him, a bit surprised. They don’t do that kind of stuff. They never really go out together. 

“Why?” Magnus takes a long drag of the cigarette, trying to stall his answer. He can’t reconcile himself with how much he wants that, to be on Alec’s arm for the night, to show that this man, the heir of the Lightwood empire, is his. How strange a thought, that now Alexander belongs to him. No one else can have him, just Magnus. 

“Because I want you to. It’ll be less boring with you there. Don’t you like showing off anyway?” 

Magnus doesn’t take up the bait. Alexander wants him there. 

“Alright,” he says, and he doesn’t miss the smile on his partner’s face when he says that. “One condition though.” 

“Name it,” Alec says, ever the businessman. 

“I’m taking you to get a decent outfit. I’m not going out in public with you if you wear an ugly black suit again.” 

Alexander laughs lightly, and the sound surprises Magnus again. His heart is doing loops in his chest. He isn’t used to this kind of intimacy, the easy going one where they joke around and poke fun. 

“That’s a deal, Bane.” 

They finish the cigarette quickly, sharing it, and then it seems Alexander has had enough rest. He grips Magnus by his hips, his fingers digging into the skin almost painfully, but it’s such a good pain. Magnus lets himself be dragged on top of the other man and his hands rest on top of the well defined chest. Alexander is his. 

The next evening, Magnus gets ready at his own place. He knows what Alec will look like, knows how he will look like, but he wonders still. He remembers Alec’s words from a few months ago, the way he had sounded almost concerned at the idea that Magnus would lose his business over their relationship. He has no doubt that, were anything to happen that would remotely look like that, Magnus would stop seeing Alexander. It would be a shame, but there is nothing more important than his business to Magnus. 

“What got you thinking so deeply?” Alec is there, in his own suit, gorgeous and leaning against the door of the dressing casually like he owns the place. 

“How did you get in?” Magnus knows for a fact that he locked the door. 

“Picked the lock. Almost like you were inviting me in, with how easy it was.” Alexander grins and he comes to kiss Magnus, holding onto him possessively. 

“Asshole.” 

Alec only grins more. “Ready soon?” 

Magnus finishes putting on his makeup and then he takes the extended hand offered to him and follows Alec to his car, a fancy sports car that he knows for a fact the man only uses for gala and soirées like this one. The drive to the Penhallow’s home is a quiet one, but Alec keeps a hand on Magnus’ leg, only moving it when he absolutely has to. Something has shifted between them, slowly and surely, they have moved on from just an easy fuck to a sort of relationship. It’s not displeasing. 

“You brought Bane,” Jace says as a greeting to his brother when they reach the house. 

“Better that way, at least he won’t miraculously invite himself halfway through the party this time.” Alexander’s answer is cold, but no one can miss the way his arm curls protectively over Magnus’ waist. 

Jace only nods to that, and Clary waves at Magnus before taking her husband’s hand and following him inside. 

“Ready for this?” He asks this calmly, staring at the large wooden doors, behind which mingles the New York elite. They are all criminal in their own ways, and it always amuses Magnus to see their shock when he enters. He isn’t like them, and he’ll never be, even if he’s now with a Lightwood. 

“Always,” Alec says with a grin, and Magnus follows him inside. 

The party is only their beginning. They’ll rule New York together soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to leave a comment!! That'll make my day ! You can also come talk to me on tumblr (@saltytransmalec) !


End file.
